


Between you and me

by kameo_chan



Category: Forbidden Kingdom (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Yan doesn't know whether providence has blessed him, or whether he's been irrevocably cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched FK again, and man, I have to say that this movie just blows me away each and every time! So, a little piece about Lu Yan, and maybe, a little Lu Yan/Silent Monk if you squint and cross your fingers.

It starts as most things do: innocuously. Lu Yan is seated by the fire, watching Golden Sparrow as she plays the pipa. She is calm tonight, as tranquil as an undisturbed pond. Next to her sits the Seeker, eyes pinned to Golden Sparrow as though he is a man about to go blind; wishing to see something beautiful one last time. 

And on the far side of their little camp, sits the monk. Eyes closed and breathing shallow and even, he meditates alone and unheeded except by Lu Yan. Lu Yan takes a swig from his gourd, grimaces at the taste of wine going sour and frowns in the monk’s direction. Not for the first time does he wonder whether their meeting was by design or simple coincidence. That the Buddha brought them all together for a reason, he is sure of. That he had to be thrown in with two hormonal teenagers and a strange acolyte, he isn’t. 

From across the camp, the monk opens his eyes and regards Lu Yan as though he can hear every thought. He gives Lu Yan a too-bright smile, raises himself on his hands and balances his weight on his palms. The man is clearly a fool, Lu Yan thinks. But there is a lithe grace to his movements, a swift and sure flow that makes him seem poised and ready even when doing silly tricks. 

Again the monk grins at him, before dropping him a wink and righting himself, getting up and dusting off his sleeves. Lu Yan huffs indignantly and looks away. He doesn’t want to catch whatever foolishness the other man is contaminated with. 

Golden Sparrow ends her melody, and excuses herself as she always does. “She bids you goodnight. She is tired and tomorrow is another long day of travel. She hopes that you will all sleep well.” Lu Yan nods at her, and chuckles when the Seeker nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to set up his own bedroll. 

“Good night Lu. Good night Sparrow. Good night Monk,” Jason calls, settling in beneath his furs and covers. 

“Good night,” Lu Yan echoes, taking a final sip from his gourd. It’s been many, many days since he’s last seen the inside of a teahouse or tavern, and he wishes bitterly that providence hadn’t saddled him with the task of shepherding a herd who strayed always farther away from civilization and the promise of liquor. 

The night is quiet for a good while afterwards, and Lu Yan begins to drift into a light doze when he feels the heat and motion of someone sitting down next to him. When he opens his eyes, the monk gives him a considering glance. 

“What do you want?” Lu Yan slurs. The words don’t come out angry, merely inquisitive. He doesn’t think he knows how to be angry at the man beside him, not when the monk is always acting the fool to keep their morale up. 

“What does anyone want at night when the wind whispers and the stars die?” the monk replies, lifting his eyes heavenward. High above them stars dot the firmament in bright clusters, illuminating the heavens where Lu Yan knows the Jade Emperor meditates still. 

“Company?” Lu Yan ventures. The monk gives him another smile, softer and more genuine than is his wont. 

“I was hoping to share a drink with you,” the monk says, before reaching for Lu Yan’s gourd and unstopping it. Lu Yan watches him drink with sleep-laden eyes. When the monk is done, he hands Lu Yan the gourd and wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

“I’ve never met a monk before who drinks as much you do,” Lu Yan murmurs. “What sort of monk are you?” 

“Not a very good one,” the monk says, and though his voice is airy, his eyes seem ancient and tired. “I have been searching for the Seeker my whole life, to no avail. And just when I had given up, he revealed himself. My dedication to my task was lacking.” 

“How could you have known he would come from beyond this world?” Lu Yan asks. “No man can see past the Gate of No Gate, not unless that man is the Jade Emperor himself.” 

“Still,” the monk replies, “I should have looked harder.” 

Lu Yan snorts and takes a sip of wine. The taste of it seems somehow less bitter with the monk by his side to share it. They are quiet for a few moments more, before Lu Yan reaches out and pats the monk on the cheek. “The Middle Kingdom is great and you are only one man. Therefor, you did all right in my book,” he says. 

The monk chuckles then; shaking his head from side to side and lays his own hand over Lu Yan’s. “If the Taoist immortal says so, then it is probably true.” Lu Yan gives the monk a grin of his own then and they laugh heartily and in unison. 

“For a crazy monk, you make a lot of sense,” Lu Yan says with a trace of affection, wiping away a tear. 

“And for a wandering drunk, you are good company,” the monk responds, standing as he does. Lu Yan stares at him for a moment, eyes following every smooth, sinuous movement. He will not admit to being put out by the loss of company though. He has had many disappointments during the course of his life, but tonight he will not count among them. 

The monk gives him a knowing glance and bows low with his palms pressed together. “Good night,” he offers, making his way to wherever he’s set up his bedroll. 

“Good night,” Lu Yan calls after him, before settling in himself.


End file.
